


A Valentine’s Day Romp

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Harmony & Co's The Harmony Shag-A-Thon, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Slice of Life, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: The only thing they need is each other.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48
Collections: The Harmony Shag-A-Thon 2021





	A Valentine’s Day Romp

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the Harmony Shag-a-Thon event for the Facebook group Harmony & Co.
> 
> Thank you to my beta for looking this over.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

"There's my beautiful witch," Harry said, grinning from the doorway of the library of Grimmauld Place.

"Hey, Harry, how was work?" She asked, closing her book and looking up at him. She offered him a warm smile.

Harry moved and sat down on the sofa next to her. “It was good,” he said, letting out a long breath. “Today was an office day. I sat there and filled out reports to file all day long.” He glanced at her. "It was boring."

Hermione frowned. “Boring, but safe. I'd rather you sit at the desk then be out on missions."

Harry shrugged before leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. “I don’t know,” he muttered quietly. “I do love the thrill of the hunt.”

“You're an adrenaline junkie,” Hermione said, pulling it away from him. She gave him a scowl.

“But you love that about me,” Harry said, making pouty eyes at her before he smirked. 

“I suppose,” Hermione told him, returning his smile. "But still, you stress me out sometimes. I can't help but worry."

Harry tackled her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he tried to smush her into the sofa. 

"Let go! Harry!" She screamed in protest, squirming to get away, but Harry moved the wrong way, and instead, she was able to pin him down on the sofa as she straddled him. 

“Harry,” Hermione breathed, looking into his green eyes nervously.

Leaning up, Harry pressed his lips against hers. When she moaned, he slipped his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss. Hermione responded with enthusiastic passion.

“I love the feel of your lips on mine,” Harry purred, nipping at her ear.

“I love you,” Hermione murmured breathlessly.

“I love you so much too,” Harry insisted. “And I'm sorry you worry about me being an Auror. You know I love it, though."

“I know you do, which is why I would never try and stop you from doing it,” Hermione said, shaking her head slightly. “But all I ask is that you promise you'll always come home to me.”

Harry kissed her briefly. “Always, Hermione,” he promised. "I love you, and I'll always come home to you."

"Harry," Hermione groaned, shifting herself, so she was now straddling Harry’s lap. She could feel his hardened cock through his trousers, and she wanted him desperately. Leaning forward, she kissed him once more. Her eyes fluttered closed as their lips locked and their tongues danced in tandem.

His fingertips brushed her bare sides, creeping beneath the hem of her shirt. Hermione trembled in delight, moaning his name once more. He pulled away, adoration in his eyes. "You're beautiful," he whispered. "I need to feel you."

"Please," Hermione begged as she looked at him pleadingly. "Harry."

Harry grasped the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head. He flung it to the floor, his eyes hungrily roaming her body. He then made quick work of removing her bra. “So sexy,” he murmured, a smirk on his face as he took in the sight of her bare breasts. "I'll never tire of your breasts."

Hermione flushed, lightly biting her lower lip. She then leant forward, capturing his lips in a kiss. She moaned as his hand came up and lightly rubbed her nipple. The friction caused her to tremble, her body aching for him. Harry’s lips moved to her neck, teasing as he kissed his way along her body. Every touch sent a thrill of longing through her.

“Harry, please, no teasing, I need you.”

He grinned at her. “Do you now, Hermione?”

“Yes,” Hermione murmured. She ground her hips against his to make her point. “Please.”

Harry growled, slipping a hand down her jeans and knickers and feeling that she was wet with need. Pulling out his wand, he used magic to divest themselves of the rest of their clothes.

Hermione wasted no time in lifting herself up and sliding down over his cock. She moaned as he filled her completely. "Harry," she gasped, adjusting to his size. His hands rested on her hips.

"I love when you get on top," Harry said, his eyes wide. "Ride me." He licked his lips in anticipation.

"Yes," she moaned as she began to move. It only took her a moment to find a rhythm, his cock hitting that sweet spot inside of her every time. Harry met her thrusts, holding onto her hips as she moved up and down.

Hermione gyrated her hips against his, her breathing coming in fast breaths. "Harry," she moaned, "Oh, yes. Right there, love."

"You feel so fucking good," he panted. "Ride me faster." He licked his lips hungrily.

Harry’s command spurred Hermione on; she rode him with a fervent passion. His hands cupped her arse, giving it a squeeze as he moaned. "I'm gonna come, Hermione. Fuck, you feel amazing on my cock."

"Fuck," she cried, knowing that she was close as well. Harry thrust up into her before smacking her on the arse. "Oh, Merlin!" Hermione cried out, her body humming with pleasure as her orgasm washed over her. Her inner walls pulsed around his cock as she came, and within moments, Harry let out a guttural moan as he came.

Hermione slumped forward against Harry, both of them trying to catch their breaths. "Harry," she panted, her eyes fluttering closed.

“Love you,” Harry murmured, pressing a kiss to her temple. “So, so much.”

She moved her body, taking a seat on the sofa next to him. She grabbed the blanket off the back of the sofa and wrapped it around her naked body. She snuggled up next to Harry, who arched a brow at her.

"Share that blanket with me, witch!" He said, looking at her.

Laughing, Hermione readjusted the blanket so that it was now around both of their naked bodies. They got comfortable, snuggled up on the sofa.

"Sorry I didn't bring home flowers or anything," Harry murmured. 

"Flowers? Why flowers?"

"Because it's Valentine’s Day," Harry offered as an explanation. 

Hermione laughed. "Honestly, I forgot it was Valentine’s Day." Leaning over, she kissed him. "And you know I'm not one for fancy gestures. Having a good romp on the sofa is a perfect way to spend Valentine's Day in my opinion."

Harry laughed before looking at her, a mischievous grin on his face. "Well, another romp, coming right up!" 

"Harry!" Hermione squeaked as he tackled her back against the sofa, claiming her lips in a passionate kiss.


End file.
